


Untitled (Cain x Reader)

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 464Request:Parings/Characters: Cain x Reader, Abel (OFC)Warnings: angstA/N: First Cain x Reader! I hope you like it Anon!  This goes back and forth a bit sorry if it’s confusing….





	Untitled (Cain x Reader)

The shattering of glass, and the sound of your terrified screams along with the crying of his infant son was what Cain came home to. Dropping the groceries he runs inside, afraid of what he might find. The living room and kitchen are in ruins, as he rushes past up to the bedrooms where he finds someone advancing on you and his son.   
You’re in the corner of your sons’ nursery, body shielding him from the demon in front of you. When you had left the hunting life, and married Cain you knew there was a chance of something like this happening. If it would have been just you, you wouldn’t have minded so much but it had gone after your son. Now here you were bleeding out, praying to anyone that would listen that your husband would make it home in time to save you and your son.  
Grabbing the man, he pulls him away from you and the baby. It flashes its eyes, it snarls at him. Cain throws a punch, clocking the demon in the jaw. He retaliates and a fight ensues, one in which Cain wins killing the demon. He rushes to your side.  
“(Y/N)?! Baby can you hear me?”   
Relief, that’s what you feel hearing Cains voice.  
“Abel take Abel.” You murmur softly, feeling weak from blood loss because of the gash in your side.  
Cain takes him, quickly checking the crying child for injuries relieved to find none. He tries to soothe him, as he snaps all three of you to a local hospital. The doctors and nurses whisk you away from him quickly, to start working on you.   
Another nurse leads him to an exam room. She reaches for Abel but he pulls back, untrusting of her.  
“It’s alright sir, I just need to check your son for any injuries. You said he was with your wife at the time of her attack?”  
He nods slowly and reluctantly hands his son to her, letting her do her job. After cleaning him up and having made sure he was alright, she gives him back.   
**  
Its hours before a doctor comes in to tell him of your condition. Rising from his chair with a sleeping Abel, he greets the doctor.  
“Mr. Cain your wife (Y/N), sustained major injuries to her abdomen. She flat-lined during surgery, however we were able to revive her.”  
Cain sinks back down relieved, “May I see her?”  
“Yes follow me.”  
Getting up he follows the doctor to your room. You looked so fragile, tubes everywhere and bruises littering your tiny frame. He flicks a chair over to your bedside and sits down shifting Abel in his arms. It was going to be a long, hard road to recovery but at least you were alive.


End file.
